Cold Fire (Jack Frost)
by luesince
Summary: Jack Frost meets an unusual girl. Yet there is something that she's hiding. What could it be? What will happen? find out! Rated M for cussing. Jack Frostxoc.
1. Chapter 1

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

_-Robert Frost_

_Its cold, and dark. Where am I? Who am I? _I open my eyes to see a dimly lit forest around me. **_You are Willow_**_._

That was the first thing that I heard. But that comes later.

I opened my eyes to the loud beeping of my alarm clock. Moaning, I hit the "off" button and went through my daily routine. After going out the door of my cabin, I pulled out my skateboard and turned my music up loud. I skated of to school in the very early morning in the frost bitten air.

After the hour long trip, I finally arrived at school to see a kid getting picked on by some sophomores. I sighed and went to do what I always did. "Hey leave em' alone, will ya?" I practically groaned at the jerk. "Get lost freshman, unless you want some too." this guy said acting like he's such a hotshot just because he can beat up a kid half his size. "Oh... I'm scared." I taunted him, trying to get his attention away from the poor kid. "I think I need to show you who's boss around here" the guy said cracking his knuckles in emphasis. The group that was surrounding the kid turned their attention to me and the kid ran away. The last thing I saw before I hit the ground, was a fist in my face.

"Great..." I moan looking in the mirror. I was in the girl's bathroom looking at my fresh black eye. I sighed again and took out some makeup. Now, don't get me wrong, I do NOT wear makeup. Its just to cover up the eye. After I finished, I made my way to class, being lucky enough to get there before the bell rang. The rest of the day was pretty boring though.

When the final bell of the day rang, and all the kids rushed out, we all got hit with the blistering winds of the cold. It was snowing! While we where in class, about 2 inches had already collected. I couldn't help but look around in wonder. I mean I had always loved snow. "Please, j-just leave me alone, please. I just wanna go play..." I could hear a little girl's voice whimper out not to far away. "Oh...that's too bad, you're just gonna have to deal with it." It was the same jerk as earlier. I growled out my irritation, but came up with a wonderful idea. I looked at the ground and balled up a good little ball of snow into my hand. With a devious smirk, I chucked it as hard as I could at the bullies. I got a satisfying thud as the snowball hit the jerk dead in the back of his head. He turned around with a furious look on his face and his eyes landed on me. "I'm gonna kill you, you little brat!" he shouted out and ran to me. I whispered an "Oh, shit" as I broke into a run, not having a clue where I was gonna go.


	2. Chapter 2

I was breathing hard already. How long had these guys been chasing me? I couldn't feel my face or hands anymore, so I probably have frost bite. I had run all the way into the woods, which were covered in snow. Then, my luck ended as I came to a halt at the edge of a frozen lake. I looked frantically around, desperately looking for an escape, but too late.

"Whats the matter, can run anymore?" that sophomore's voice mocked at me from behind. I turned to face them, and man was I in for it. I mean, half of his buddies had given up on the chase, so there were less guys, but I couldn't take all of them on. I braced myself for the pain I knew was coming, and boy did it come...

I opened my eyes, and attempted to raise myself from the freezing ground. I couldn't feel my hands, and I was probably on the verge of hypothermia. I finally was able to sit up and look around. The sun was setting and there was a little blood on the snow where I was laying. I coughed a little, and tasted my own blood. I dragged myself over to lean against a tree and closed my eyes again. There really was no point in trying to go home, I was too beat up. I let out a sigh. This it, my life will end.

I was abruptly dragged out of my daze from a cold impact on the side of my head. I grumpily opened my eyes and looked for the culprit. My swollen eyes soon landed on a particular blurry image of a boy, about my age, partially hiding behind a tree. I gave the teen my best glare and grumbled: "What was that for?" The boy comes out from behind the tree and points at himself as if there was anyone else around. "Yeah, you." I said with slight irritation. "Wait, you can see me?" the boy said with a shocked look on his face. "Why wouldn't I see you?" now this was just ridiculous. What was with this guy? While I was deep in thought, the boy had made his way to my side and was looking at me. I turned my gaze to meet his and was captured in his eyes. They were like crystallized orbs of ice. My lavender eyes widened a little when I saw the playful joy of a child in them. My heart skipped a beat as I felt the hope return in it. That was why I lived in this world. That was why I always kept fighting. The happiness of those kids who didn't fear bullies.

I smiled at the boy and let out a small whisper before the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

******First off, before I forget again... I need to say this.**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHARACTERS! JUST THE PLOT AND MY OC! There... all's good! So here we go!**

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of a crackling fire. I felt very sleepy. I lazily turned my head to look at he fire that was apparently in a large fireplace that I couldn't recognize. Feeling alarm awaken my fuzzy brain, I attempt to sit up, but a horrible pain shoots through my body. I couldn't help but whimper out form the pain. That's about the moment when my whole world changed.

"Ahh! The girl has awakened!" a voice with a deep Russian accent boomed from behind me. I freaked out and, despite the pain spun to see this strange intruder. My eyes came to meet a very large man in an odd red suit. He must have been pretty old from the white beard and hair though. "What the... w-wha?" I looked at the man with obvious fear. "Calm down, mate. Your scaring the poor girl." an Australian accent came from the doorway not too far to the side. When I saw the owner of that voice, my eyes about bulged out of my head. I mean, was I drugged or something?! There was a giant rabbit, or kangaroo, standing there! WHAT THE HELL?! "Ohh, poor girl. Her eye is bruised up..." a more gentle, female voice came from my left. She was actually pretty, even though she was covered in peacock feathers. She was also floating in the air with extremely fast moving wings behind her. Then there was a jingling sound that came from right beside me. I jumped a little when I caught the sight of a small, orange, no, golden, man looking up kindly at me. He smiled and waved, and as confused as I was, I decided to wave shakily back. "Well, its about time your up." a familiar voice came from the doorway where the bunny was standing. I looked to see the boy from before, but now I could actually see what he looked like. The boy had snowy white hair that slightly covered his crystalline blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with a frost design and brown pants. No shoes, though. Wasn't he cold?

"Where am I? Who are you? What are you? What the hell is going on here?!" I panicked, while moving away from all these strange people, and bunny. "No need to freak out. And watch language. Wouldn't want to be on naughty list, eh?" the giant Russian said while chuckling heartily. Wait, naughty list? This is crazy. "Wait a sec, does that mean your, that you are..." I stopped, lost for words. "Of, course I am! I am Santa Clause!" he shouted with glee. "So that means, your.." I said looking at the rabbit. He answered for me: "Tha Easter Bunny, lass." "And you.." I glanced at the feather lady. "Tooth fairy." she said flashing me a brilliant smile. I nodded, a bit dazed out, then looked down at the golden man. "And you?" I mumbled. A picture of children sleeping appeared above his head. "Oh, Sandman. Makes sense." I said. Then I looked over to the strange boy. "So, that makes you Jack Frost?" I mumble, but he heard, I guess."The one and only." he smirked at me, which I thought was kinda sexy.

"Oh, ok. So why am I here?" I said while finally looking around at the room I was in. It was a massive room decorate like Christmas. I couldn't help but smile slightly at it, it made me feel like a kid again. "Jack brought you here. This is my home, in the north pole. Welcome!" Santa exclaimed as he lifted his large arms into the air with a dramatic look. I nodded and chuckled a little, but quickly winced and was reminded of the pain. "Are you ok? You look pretty beat up, dear." Tooth flitted over to my side, and gently touched my back. She, as well as the others, had a worried look on her face. "Yeah, I..." I paused and choosed my words wisely. Should I tell them about the bullies? No. "I tripped and fell, must been a hard fall though." I lie, giving a sheepish smile to be convincing. "Well, let's see the damage, shall we?" Santa said while coming to look at my stomach. After a few poking and prodding, he found the area that hurt the most. "Well, you've got yourself a bruised rib." he said sounding satisfied with his inspection. I let out a groan. "No big deal, little miss. I can fix you right up!" Santa exclaims.

Santa pulled out a small bag from his pocket and opened it up. He poured some silver dust and, with a brief smile at me, placed his huge hand over the abused rib. I gasped a little but then sighed in relief as the pain immediately disappeared. After Santa pulled his hand away, I laughed out and looked at him with amazed eyes. "How did you do that?!" I laughed. He told me it was a little magic. Then Jack suggested that I should head home. I agreed and slowly stood up, because I was still sore in other places.

Jack was flying me home, to my delight. And the whole time we were in the air I snuggled as close to him as I possibly could, and buried my face into his hoodie. He simply chuckled at me and went on. When he finally landed on the front porch of my cabin. He let me down and smiled at me. "Thanks, Jack. I couldn't have done that without you." I mumbled. "Well, duh. You can't fly like me." he teased me. I let out a breathless laugh and looked up into his ice orbs. Then I shook my head out of the daze and thanked him again for the flight. "Night, Jack." I said as I turned to go in my house. "Good night, ... Wait, I never got your name." he stepped closer to you. "Oh, Willow." I said, mentally slapping myself. "OK. Good night, Willow." Jack said kindly. I gave him one last smile before shutting the door. I sighed and looked at the floor for awhile. I must have hit my head pretty damn hard.

******Yay it's done! sorry for any bad grammar. And wow, this was a long one. Anyway, I have a proposal! For anyone who reviews to me and gives me a ********good idea, I'll include you in the story! But just to tell you, I'M NOT SHARING JACK!**

******Sry... little on a sugar high. LOL. Anyway loving the reviews! Flamers are totally allowed! First actual story so, yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hello again! Awesome peoples! First, I don't own any of the Rise of the Guardians characters, and probably never will, so NO SUEING! Thanx. Still want some ideas, though! And I want to apologize about the confusing chapters, I'm still learning the way of Quizilla. lol. Anyway here goes:**

I got a call from the school,late that night saying that there wouldn't be any school tomorrow from the worsening blizzard. That was fine with me, at least I could go and just hang out and play all day. I went to bed still thinking about the events that had happened to me that day.

When I awoke the next morning, there was so much snow on the ground I could make some tunnels! I had never in my life seen so much snow! Like a 5 year old on Christmas morning, my face lit up. I rushed as fats as I possibly could to go out and play. I had a hard time opening the door, though. When I took my first steps out into the freshly fallen snow, I let out a whoop of joy and darted out into my yard. I could've sworn though, that we weren't supposed to have this much snow. Curious.

"Your welcome." that familiar voice sounded behind me. I didn't exactly expect the mythical boy to be there. Yet there he was, white hair and icy eyes sitting up in a snow covered branch not to far from where I was standing. "Wow, so it wasn't a dream." I said more to myself than to him. "Of course it wasn't!" he shouted while he jumped down to stand in front of me. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be like, busy freezing the world or something?" I playfully tease him as I set my mind to go and see some of my middle school friends. "Actually, I did this so we could hang out." Jack sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head. "Really? OK. Then you wanna go play with my friends and I?" I look back at him as snow begins to fall again. He gave me this strange look, but nodded and followed me.

On our way to the neighborhood, I started up a race and we were both rushing to our destination. The whole time I smiled for real. This boy, he was, well, he just made me feel good. I let out a laugh that was filled with absolute joy. Soon enough, we got there, and saw a group of young children playing in the wondrous white. One noticed us as we approached. "Hey! Its you!" the little girl I helped no to long ago called to me. I smiled at her and dragged a panting Jack to the girl. I greeted the girl and her friends. I learned her name, which was Emily. Now I could also get a better look at her. She actually was adorable. She had soft baby blue eyes that her neat chestnut brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She reached my waist in height. I felt almost linked to her and wanted to protect her for as long as I possibly could. Yet I couldn't explain to myself why I felt that way. Maybe it was because of the memory of her face when I helped her. Oh, well.

There was one problem with my idea to play with the kids. They couldn't see Jack. I face palmed and pulled Jack to the side to form a plan to get the kids to see him. That's when we went to work.

**There we go! All done! Oh and I should describe Willow to you:**

**She has wavy caramel brown hair that reaches just above her butt and soft lavender eyes. She has lightly tanned skin and is about 5'6 (average height). She is usually wearing some long sleeved shirt and black cargo pants under an old cloak. That's her look. So hope you like it! Review review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok peoples! Lets do this! First: I Don't own the RotG characters! So I make no money off of this! I just make people like you smile, laugh, and maybe even cry... Anyway, enjoy:**

I smiled at the kids and explained to them who Jack Frost was. Then, ignoring the weird looks they were giving me, told Jack what to do. Jack threw a snow ball at me and then made the wind pick up. That's when all the kid's eyes lit up. Emily was the first to go and hug Jack, then the others followed. The look on Jack's face was priceless. After the introduction, snowballs flew and we all had a war. Emily and I made an awesome fort to hide in, while Jack and the others started to make a snowman. Time seemed to fly by while we were having a blast. One by one the children left to go home until it started to get dark out.

Emily was the last out with us, at least until her mom called for her to come home. "I had lots of fun! Thank you for playing with me." she gave me and Jack the most sincere smile I had ever seen. "Anytime, Emily. I'm glad we met." I said to her while I knelt to look in her eyes. With a final hug, she ran off to the warmth of her home. I let out a sigh. "So, what about you? It's getting dark." Jack caught my attention by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, yeah. Well, I should be going home. Wanna walk me home?" I said a little tiredly. He nodded and we started to my house.

When we got there, I looked over at Jack. He seemed deep in thought, because he looked at the ground while we walked. I sighed and finally decided to say: "So, I had fun. How 'bout you?" He looked up and met my gaze. He smiled and said: "Yeah I had lots of fun! That's actually the most fun I've had in a long time." He mumbled the last part, but I still heard. How long had it been since he actually played with kids? I looked up to the sky, which snow still fell from. "I think what you do is beautiful." I said. He gave me a shocked look and glanced up at the sky, too. "Thanks."

Soon enough, we got to my house and I kind of felt sad. That meant we had to depart. I stopped at my porch steps and turned to Jack. "Thanks. I did have a lot of fun." I smiled at him. He smiled back, but then looked at his feet. That was an awkward moment. "So guess this is goodnight..." I said trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "Yeah, goodnight." he smiled back and I began to retreat to my door. Once I shut it, I sighed longingly. I looked out the window to see him still standing there, staring at the ground. After a few seconds, he slowly turned and began to walk off.

_You couldn't see me_

_Watching through the window_

_Wondering what went wrong_

_Praying that you wouldn't go_

_You should have kissed me_

_You should have pushed me up against the wall_

_You should have kissed me_

_I was right on the edge, and ready to fall_

I gave up hope and turned away, getting ready to go up to my bedroom. But, before I left, I barely glanced back and saw him rushing back to my door. I smiled, and rushed to go out the door and met him on the porch. We looked at each other, breathless for words. Before I could see what he was doing, he leaned in and placed his cool lips on mine. My eyes widened, then I melted. I felt his arms fold around me, and for once in my miserable life, I felt at home. Jack pulled away very slowly, and with half hooded eyes, he looked into mine. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a whisper. I hadn't even noticed the tear sliding down my cheek. "I honestly don't know. But I think they are from happiness." I laughed out in response. He gave me the most gentle smile. "That makes me happy, too." he touched his forehead to mine. "I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered in my ear before pulling back. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." I replied, and slid into my house and slowly closed the door. I smiled to myself and went to my room in a haze of peace. I changed and layed in my bed. I just stared up at the ceiling, and when I finally closed my eyes, all I could see was Jack. He was what I dreamed of the rest of the night.

**Awwwww... By the way, the song is (kissed you) goodnight, by Gloriana. Listen to it while reading the italics part. It really sets the mood. Anyway, I would really like some ideas, guys. I would absolutely LOVE some suggestions! So, review guys! I invite flamers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lets see how far I get until I get major writer's block... Ok, so I don't own any of the RotG characters, just my oc and the plot. Well, here you go:**

The next day, I awoke to tapping on my window. I looked, and sure enough, there Jack was, floating in front of my window waving at me. I smiled and rushed to go join him. We went and did what we did the day before, and again, we had a blast. That's how our winter break went, playing in the snow with Jack Frost. I noticed that there were no bullies bothering us. There were times I wondered about it, but Jack would catch my attention and I would forget about it. Everything seemed perfect, I should have known it wouldn't last.

On the calmest night that I remembered, Jack and I were out playing in the snow. Well, more like dancing, it was magical. The trees and ice covered lake that we danced on seemed to glow in the light of the moon. After some time, we decided to sit on a rock and just looked up at the sky and enjoy each other's presence. I could feel Jack's gaze burning a hole in my head, so I turned to meet it. We both slowly leaned in for a kiss and didn't even realize the shadows swirling in the Forest surrounding us.

"How sweet. Jack, the lonely Guardian, is in love." a snake-like voice came slithering to our ears. We both turned to face the intruder. He was clocked in darkness, so I couldn't see him very well, but Jack seemed to know who he was right away. "Pitch! What are you doing here?" Jack growled at the man and took a protective position in front of me. "You know him, Jack?" I whispered to Jack with my eyes still glued to the man. "Well, of course he knows me. We happen to be old friends." he said mockingly and slithered around the clearing, still not entering the light. "What do you want Pitch." Jack said with malice in his voice. I looked at him and saw how he actually looked. He was crouched like a wild animal would if it was getting ready to pounce. "What's the matter dear? Not used to seeing your beloved like this?" the man said to me with mock desperation. I gave him my best glare then grabbed Jack's sleeve and tugged him to the path back to my house. Suddenly, the shadows that were swirling around us, swooped in and shrouded me and Jack. We were torn apart, and when I could see again, Jack and Pitch were fighting. The one problem was, Jack was losing badly. He was still looking for me. I looked around me, trying to find anything that could help Jack. Then I found it. A large stick on the ground nearby, and with a determined look, I picked it up and ran to Pitch. Apparently he didn't notice me as I snuck up behind him. Then, with all the strength I could get, I hit him in the back of his head. With a shout of pain, the man fell to the ground and I rushed to Jack's side. He looked up at me and smiled, then he picked me up and used his staff to take us away from Pitch.

After the flight back to my house, I interrogated Jack. "Who was that? What did he want? How do you know him? What, what..." I was pacing back and forth in front of him, thinking about the harm he had caused to Jack. Jack grabbed a hold of my shoulders and made me look in his eyes. "Calm down Willow. I'll talk with the other Guardians tonight. I want you to come with me and stay at North's until we figure something out, ok?" he said with as much worry as I was feeling. I nodded and let him pick me up again and we went to North's.

**Bad news... What will the Guardians say? Well we'll have to see. Thanks for reading and review pls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! WOOOO! I don't own any of the RotG characters! Here goes:**

The Guardians were surprised, well actually down right shocked at the appearance Pitch made. They had defeated him a while back and Jack admitted that he was stronger than he was the last time they took him down. The whole time they had their meeting, I eavesdropped from behind a door. I was supposed to be in the room North gave me, but I couldn't help but listen. This made no sense to me, but I knew one thing, something bad was going to happen.

I sighed and left the Guardians to think about what I could do. I went out to look at the sky. It was beautiful out, besides the cold, of course. I blew out a puff of air and giggled at the sight of my breath in front of me. I then let my eyes gaze at the brilliant full moon. I could almost see the man in the moon. That's when Jack came out and joined me. I looked over at him, expecting him to tell me what the Guardians had decided to do. Yet, he didn't say a word. "Jack?" I asked without saying what I wanted. He glanced down at me and sighed. "Let's get you home, ok?" he said to me with a weak smile. I smiled back and nodded in agreement. He then picked me up and started to my house.

There was something wrong, I could tell, but I didn't want to say anything. I just snuggled into his hoodie and enjoyed the flight. The whole time, he held me tightly, as if I was going to disappear. After some time, we arrived and he put me down on my porch. I smiled at him and he returned it, but with a sadder one. "What's wrong, Jack?" I asked while stroking his cheek. He shook his head, disregarding my question and leaned in to kiss me. I let him kissing him back, but this kiss was different from the other ones. It was more passionate, more desperate. When we pulled away from each other for breath, he said something I would never forget. "I love you, Willow." he whispered breathlessly into my ear. I couldn't say anything for a second, but I did reply with: "I love you too, Jack." and kissed him with as much joy as I could. He kissed back, of course, but again more desperately. When we pulled away again, he gave me a real smile and said "goodbye. Willow." I looked at him with suspicion and said "good night, See you tomorrow." and before he could respond, I blew him a kiss and shut the door.

I never realized why he had told me goodbye until it was too late.

**Sorry it was sooo short, but I kinda ran out of sappyness for it. Lol. Anyway, I'm thank everyone for staying with me for this time! And just a heads up for the next chapters: HERE COMES THE TORTURE! MWUAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry, sugar high again. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this isn't actually apart of the story, but this is Willow's profile. It will give you a heads up on what is soon to happen, and her past. So here:**

Name: Willow Wisp

Nickname: Willow, Sparks and The girl Without Fear (kinda like DareDevil).

Age: 15

Personality: Calm and composed most of the time, but when push comes, she can have a hot temper. She is very headstrong, and when she is hit hard enough to fall, she will always get back up, no matter how hurt she is. She is very protective, and will help anyone who deserves it. She can be very moody at times. She is also the girl without fear because she fears almost nothing.

Story: When she was born, her father died of unknown causes. When she was 5, her mother was murdered while she was at school, making her an orphan. She lived in an orphanage until she was 10, when she ran away and lived in an old cabin in the middle of the woods. As she grew up, she was often bullied by people. She of course didn't care, and took the bullying to protect other kids from it.

How she met the Guardians: One day in the winter, she was chased into a forest where she was beaten almost to death. Jack Frost found her, and she decided instead of laying there to freeze to death, to be friends with Jack. She falls in love with Jack (sooner or later) and Pitch starts messing with her. To help her the Guardians decide to not have contact with her at all. This drives her into depression. She later ends up saving a little girl from a burning house and dies in the flames. When she wakes up, she is Willow the Wisp, the fire fox spirit of vengeance and truth. Unlike the other Guardians, she remembers her past and is a little ticked off at Jack. She sides with Pitch till she realizes that he is everything she stands against. She ends up cursing him (which is her "punishment" for the wrong doers) and goes back to her house, which is now surrounded by a swamp.

Looks:

Before death: Caramel brown hair, lavender eyes, slightly tanned skin, about 5'6, weighs 142 lbs, slender in right places.

After death: Smokey black hair, burning golden eyes, slightly tanned skin, about 5'6, weighs 142 lbs, slender in right places.

Outfit(after death): Dark purple tank top and black cargo capris. Barefoot all the time and wears an old worn out cloak that sits on her shoulders.

**Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok! Chapter 8! This is kind of similar to the stupid twilight, Bella depression thing, except more tragic. Oh well. Read on my fellow jack lovers!**

The next morning, I didn't wake Jack tapping on my window. I had awoken from the light shining into my room. I did my daily routine and went out to look for the winter spirit. "Jack! Hey come on, Where are you?!" I shouted out into the frosted air. Actually, it was pretty warm out that day. I ran all over the place looking for him, yet not a trace of him presented itself to me. I soon gave up hope and figured he had to go do some winter stuff to the rest of the world today. I mean, he couldn't have stayed there with me all the time could he? So I went to do some shopping myself.

While in one particular store, the owner was playing the news on the TV. The weather forecast told that spring was on it's way and the weather would start to get warmer. After hearing that, my heart had dropped a little, that meant no more snow days with Jack. After I got most of my shopping done, it had already gotten dark out. So I decided to head home and finish up the next day. On my walk home, I couldn't help but wonder about where Jack was. Yet I silenced my thoughts with the reassurance that he would probably show up the next day.

While I was deep in thought, I didn't realize that I was being followed. That was until I was away from the crowds. "Look who we have here. If it isn't the little freshman who got in the way." a familiar voice sounded behind me. I whirled around to face the voice, yet, I knew it was a bad idea. It was the the same sophomore group that had beaten me when I met Jack. After I saw them, I instantly became defensive. "What do you bozos want?" I grumbled at them. "Oh, you still seem to be gutsy, well, we just wanted to see what you had in that bag of yours." the leader of the group said casually while strolling up to me. I noticed that he had gotten a little bigger than he was the last time I saw him. "Its really non of your business, now why don't you and your douche bag friends go fuck with someone your own size?" I growled at them then turned to walk away. That had been another bad idea. A painful impact struck my back and I fell to the cold, hard ground. My groceries scattered all over the ground next to me as I looked up at the jerk. He crouched down next to me and said, just loud enough for me to hear; "If you were smart, you would stay out of _our_ business." After that, the group left and I went to pick up the things I bought and sulked home.

After weeks of Jack not showing up, I gave up hope. Winter passed and the comforting chill of it left me even colder than before. Don't get me wrong, I still helped kids escape bullies, but every time I interfered, I would get more hurt. All the bullying made me more bitter towards everyone. I had stopped playing with Emily and her friends and ended up going home with a black eye every night. When spring came, my happiness left. By the time Easter came, I had given up hope on almost everything. Then the day I woke up from my daze came.

I awoke early on spring break, yet I didn't get up. I felt to weak to do so. After about an hour of just laying there, I finally got hungry and rolled out of bed. I went to get a small bowl of cereal and ate slowly because it hurt to swallow. After I finished, I went to the bathroom, and for the first time all spring break, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. My caramel hair lost it's natural wavy bounce, my lavender eyes had little to no life in them and my skin had gone to a sickly pale. I looked down at my body and noticed that I had lost weight from the lack of eating, not to mention the bruises I had all over. I sighed and felt a flair of disappointment spark within me. Why was I sulking over Jack? I was fine without him before. After those thoughts crossed my mind I became determined to go do something. So, I dressed up and cleaned up, making sure to hide the black eye I had, and went out to go see Emily.

I was actually feeling good as I made my to Emily's house, so good in fact, that I didn't feel hesitant when I saw the sophomores picking on another kid again. I charged up to the guy, grabbed his shoulder, and socked him right in the nose. He fell to the ground, holding his face where a trickle of blood dripped from. The group could only stare at the scene in shock, it was ironic, too, that that's what I did as well. Then my senses kicked in and the kid and I ran for dear life. Yet, against my luck, the group was on us in a second. The kid ran home, to my relief, and I led the group to the forest again, just out of instinct. I could swear it was deja vu, since this was how I met Jack. They cornered me soon enough, and when they finished, I could hardly breathe. This time, though, I got up, and walked on, broken bones and all. I just felt like I had to.

It was twilight out then, and I was almost at her house. I didn't even know what I was going to say to her. I just wanted to see her. Sappy, I know. Then, I noticed the smell of smoke was in the air. I looked up at the sky and noticed a large cloud of smoke coming from the place I was going. "No." I whispered out. Through all the pain I was in, I rushed as fast as I could to her house, and sure enough, it was her house that was covered in vicious flames. I looked around through the crowd of people that had collected, and saw Emily's family crying out near a fire truck. She wasn't there. I ran/limped to the firefighter near the family. "Where is Emily, the little girl with that family?" I asked in a panicked voice. "we couldn't find the girl, and the house is about to collapse..." the man was saying, but I didn't let him finish. I ran for the building, dodging firefighters and ducking under caution tapes. I didn't know what I was thinking, I just couldn't bare loosing another person I cared for.

Smoke filled my lungs instantly. I began to hack up my lungs, so I kept low and covered my nose and mouth with my sleeve. I made my way up to Emily's room, where we played once before Jack left. "Emily! Emily, where are you?!" I shouted, which ended in a horrible cough attack. I searched for Emily for what seemed like hours, yet was only minutes. When I entered her room, I could hear a barely audible crying sound over the roar of the flames coming from her closet. I swung open the door and with complete relief cried "Emily! Its me." I reached down and grabbed the terrified girl, halfway carrying her towards the way I came.

When I could see the doorway to the house, a deadly cracking sound came from above us. I glanced up and, just before the board above us came crashing down, threw Emily out of the way and jumped back. I opened my tear stained eyes and could hear Emily weakly calling out for me. I could see her through a crack in the burning wood. "Emily! Go! Get out of here before it comes down!" I shouted at her. "But what about you? How will you get out?" Emily cried to me. I reached out and took her hand through the crack. "I always find a way. You really think _this _could bring _me_ down?" I told her with the same smirk on my face that I wore when I stood up to the bullies. She nodded and, just before she left, said "Here, take this. It will keep you safe." as she handed me a silver locket necklace. I took it and smiled at her. Once she left, I went to look for another way out, but there was none. I sat down in the middle of the flaming house. I looked up. There in a small area where the roof had burned away, was a glimpse of the moon shining down on me. I closed my eyes, and clutching the locket, never opened them back up.

**Sniffle, sniffle. That was sad. Why does all the bad thing happen to good people? Oh, well. Now don't freak out! The story doesn't end! It just gets better! So read on! Sorry for the horrible sappiness... **


	10. Chapter 10

**And now chapter 9. It helps if your listen to radioactive by imagine dragons while reading this. And I forgot to say this in my other chapters so, I don't own any of the RotG characters. So breath in and read on.**

_Its quiet, and dark. Where am I? Who am I? _I open my eyes to see a dimly lit forest around me. **_You are Willow_**_._ A voice penetrates the silence. I look up to the sky and there, as bright as it could be, is the moon. It shines on me, chasing away the dark, and filling me with warmth. Then, I take my first breath. My throat is dry, and I can't help but cough after that breath. Breathing comes easy after that first breath. I move my body around, wanting to do something. That's when I notice the item in my hand. Its a silver locket on a chain link necklace made of the same material. I am then bombarded with scenes. _Some boys picking on kids and me defending them._ Then I see a little girl. Emily, she gave me the locket. _Fire, blistering heat, me choking on smoke. She got out, right? _That's when I realize who I am. I am Willow Wisp. The girl with no fear.

**100 years later**

"Hey, pipsqueak! Give me that money!" a rather large teenage boy says while shoving a smaller kid into the wall. "N-no! Its my money, I need it for lunch!" the boy whimpers to the punk. "Oh, shut up and give it to me you little bitch." the teen pushes the boy to the ground. I look on at the conflict while sitting on a building. The jerk ends up taking the boy's lunch and leaves. I jump up and land next to the boy without an effort and look at his crying face. "Aw, come on don't cry." I say to the boy. I straighten up and look around, finding a nice boy that I had seen helping out some other kids before. I made my way over to the boy. Knowing that the boy can't see me, I snap my fingers together, making a small green flame appear. I then send it at the boy, which causes him to notice the poor boy that got his money taken. The boy went and took care of the child which made me smile. "Now time for some rightful vengeance." I growl out and go look for the bully.

I soon find him, using the money he just stole to buy a beer. I lazily sit on a bench next to a radio. I smirk, wanting to screw with the jerk before I curse him. I change the radio to play the song Bully by Shinedown. The teen looks at the radio suspiciously, nut shrugs it off and leaves. I follow him and wait. Soon enough, he leaves his buddies to head home. That's when I start to really mess with him. I ask the wind to pick up, and it gladly did, me being a favorite of it's. The boy clutches his hat as the wind lightly picked at it. I decided to go and snatch it off his greasy head. "Want this?" I say running off. The boy shouts in irritation and starts to chase me.

I lead him to an alleyway where no one would hear him If he actually saw me and started to yell out. I wave the hat around in swirling patterns, which really makes the boy look at me weird. "Wha- what's going on?" he stutters while looking around for some one playing a prank. I can't help but laugh. I leap up onto a nearby ledge and sit on it casually. I smirk as I put on the silver locket necklace and watch the boy's eyes practically pop out of his head. "Why, hello there." I snicker at him. "What the, how did you..." he just gawks at me. "Oh for Manny's sake, get a grip idiot." I grumble at him. He backs away. "Oh what's the matter? Don't like being scared? Well you should have thought about it before you went and took that poor boys money, now shouldn't ya?" I say while getting up and jumping to stand in front of him. I get in his face, which he is about my height, and whisper; "See what it's like to live in their shoes." I shove the hat into the boy's hands and leave a mark on his wrist that would disappear when his curse fades off. The boy runs off, screaming like he had seen the devil himself. I laugh out, taking the necklace off, so I can't be seen or heard anymore.

It was fun cursing those who deserve it, but I don't always feel good about it. That's why I prank them first. It is now night time and I am sitting on a roof top gazing at the moon. Wow, it was really big tonight. That's when streams of golden sand began to silently flow all around the place. "As exact as ever, Sandman." I whisper in to the air. I smile and relax, watching the sand flow by. Soon enough, though, it stopped and I get bored. So, I start to wander around the roof tops. Suddenly, a dark shadow flies past me, almost knocking me off my feet. I shout out a surprised: Whoa and follow the shadow. I follow it to a dark part of the forest that was nearby, before I loose it. I search around for the shadow, wondering what it was. "Hello, _Willow."_ a male voice with a British accent comes from behind me. I whirl around to face him, and am shocked at who it is. "Well, if it isn't Pitch Black."

**Cliffhanger! Haha! Please don't hunt me down for it! Anyway, sorry its been awhile, been busy studying for the EOCs. So, I'm gonna make up for it this summer by starting a new story about Zero from Vampire Knight, ok? And btw, did anyone know that you have an EOC for art? Cause I didn't... - -' Oh and can anybody tell me what a Beta is on ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! I have not had any time... So, don't get mad... Anyway: I don't own any of the RotG characters, so no suing please!**

"What do you, of all people, want to do with me, Pitch?" I grumble at the Nightmare King. "Oh, nothing too important. I just wanted to thank you for the child tonight." he hums with satisfactory. I give him a 'fuck you' look and turn my back to him. "Well, then, your welcome, now get lost." I grumble at him. "Now, now, cool that temper of yours and listen a little longer to me, and I will tell you how to avenge your past tormentor." he says, and I can hear the smirk in his voice. I turn back to him with a glare on my face. "Oh? And who would that be?" I growl threateningly. "Jack Frost." he hisses. My eyes widen and I stand there staring at him, dumbfounded. "Jack Frost?" I repeat him. "Yes, the boy who left you, all alone. The one who left you to die." Pitch says while slithering around me. I feel the memories of the past overwhelm me.

I can't hear what Pitch is talking about, I'm so deep in thought. Suddenly, I feel his boney hands on my shoulders. I look up at him with a dangerous glare. "Get your hands off of me." I warn him with venom in my voice. I can tell that my eyes had flashed red, because he backed away very quickly. I know he has an army of nightmares at his side, but we both know just how powerful I can be if I'm threatened. "Now, what do you plan on doing to Frost?" I say the last part with a little disgust lacing my voice. That disgust caused Pitch's smile to widen. "I plan on destroying him. As a matter of fact, all of them." he says while rubbing his chin. I raise a brow at the spirit, and snort. "I want nothing to do with the death of the Guardians. I actually don't want anything to do with killing people at all." I yawn, and begin to walk away.

"Wait, let me give you another proposal then." he has a little panic in his voice that time. I look over my shoulder at him and wait for this proposal. "Just help me get Jack out of the way. Then you can go along and we will both pretend nothing happened." he says this with a little irritation. I raise a brow at him again and sigh. It would be nice to get back at that heart breaker. I roll my eyes and turn to face the Boogeyman again. "Ok, fine. I'll help you. But, I swear, try anything I don't like, and I'll kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit for months." I huff at him, then turn again to leave for a final time. "Deal." he says before he disappears into his shadows. I sigh into the air. "It's time you got what you deserve, Frost." I growl at the sky.

I make my way to my home in the flammable swamps. I stretch out my sore muscles and let out a moan. That moan doesn't finish, though, because I get tackled by a big whirl of fur. I let out an oof, as I hit the ground. I try to struggle out of the fur ball's grip, but the wind is knocked out of me so I don't make much movement. The next thing I know, I'm stuffed into a bag and being jumbled around. Suddenly, my stomach lurks, making me very nauseous, and then plumped roughly onto the ground. I moan a little in pain and look out of the now open bag. I can barely see a group of people that, from the shouting I hear, are arguing. I creep out of the bag, like a dangerous predator that has just been released into an arena. The others don't notice me, well, the little gold man does, but the others don't. The little man is trying to get the other's attention, so help him out by attacking the closest moving being to me. "Ahhh!" the person screams as I pin her to the ground. I'm not in my original form, so the girl is terrified.

This is my demon fox form, which is the only other form I have. In this form, I'm surrounded by thick smoke which gives me the form of a large fox. My demonic red eyes are the only things that glow through the smoke. I let out a low dangerous growl, which is deeper than my usual voice is. Apparently, the scream caught the other's attention, because they are all staring at me with fear. I look around at all of them, meeting their gazes. "What is that thing?" a large rabbit whispers into a large man's ear. "I don't know" is the response. "Hey guys! Whats going on?" a voice so familiar breaks the nervous silence that had fallen over the room. My eyes snap to the owner of the voice, just as he enters and sees me. My eyes widen and I step back a little off of my captive. Snow white hair slightly covers eyes as blue as a crystallized piece of the winter sky. "Jack." my growly voice whispers out against my will. Then, every ounce of shock disintegrates as boiling anger rips through me. I let out a roar of anger, pain and sorrow as I lash out and attack him. Jack shouts out in pure fear and flees my wrath. I chase him out of the room, and to a balcony where he flies off into the air. I slide to a stop and perch up onto the ledge. "Frost!" I roar out at him. My form begins to dissipate as my anger turns to sorrow. I slouch down and hang my head as tears slide down my cheeks. "You bastard." I whisper. Memories of loneliness flood my mind again and I loose my grip on the railing. I fall for who knows how long, and crash into the freezing snow below. I don't move, though. The cold doesn't effect me anymore. No, it actually felt good. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the snow, tears still sliding down my face.

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I really am! Oh, and you guys are probably confused on why she is so mad at him. Here's why: she has most of her memory from when she was human. She lost all the memory of the good times she had with Jack. She only remembers that he left her and she died. So, yeah, bummer for Jack... Anyway, thank you for waiting! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the wait guys... I've actually been busy with editing a friend's story. Oh well. Oh, yeah! Hey guys! If you wanna watch a hilarious video, go on you-tube and look up bathroom ghost. Its a video by OlanRogers and it is HILARIOUS! Anyway, I don't own any of the RotG characters, blah blah. **

I open my eyes to pure white. I can't breathe. So, of course, I panic. I bust out of the imprisonment I was in and gasp for air. I look around and remember what happened. I sigh and stand. What has happened to me? Why was I so bent over on revenge? _'Oh yeah, I'm the spirit of vengeance...' _I roll my eyes and summon smoke from the chimney of the house I had fallen from. The warm smoke envelopes me and shifts me away. When it disperses, I am in my swampy home where I once lived. I climb up in a tree and sit on the highest branch. I look up to the moon, the one thing in my life that makes me almost forget the world. "Why me? Why bring me back from death to this life? I know you can't be that cruel." I whisper desperately to my old friend. Yet, I knew I wouldn't get an answer, so I simply close my eyes and relax.

"Why do you look so familiar?" my eyelids snap open and they find the ice blue eyes I'm so familiar with. I gasp and try to jump back, forgetting that I am in a tree. I fall out of the tree and land on the ground with a hard thud. I groan and rub my back. "You should be more careful, I mean, this is the second time you've fallen from a high place." the winter spirit partially laughs at me. I growl and get up. "Why do you always have to ruin my time, Frost." I say the last part with disgust clear in my voice. The words seem to hit him pretty hard. He floats down to me. "What are you talking about? I've never met you in my life." he says. I roll my eyes and walk away. "You know what? Get lost frostbite." I grumble. Then I hear snickering coming from the bushes near by. I look in the direction and see two large rabbit ears. I groan even louder. "Oh, come on! Can't you guys just leave me alone?!" I yell out at the two. The rabbit hops out and smiles at me. "I like this girl already." he says to Frost. Frost glares at the rabbit and then focuses on me. "Seriously, who are you?" he interrogates me. "What? You don't remember me? Ok, let me give you a clue. 'I love you, Willow', 'I love you too, jack, I'll see you tomorrow!.'" I walk in circles around him while reliving my past again. I stop right in front of his face and say in my most venomous voice: "Yeah, how much of a damn fool did I look then? 'Cause you never did come back, did you?" Jack's face fills with many different emotions. I watch them carefully, waiting for him to come up with some dumb ass excuse. I see realization, shock, sadness and then confusion. "Wait, that was almost 100 ago. How are you still..." he trails off as his eyes widened.

I snort and turn my back to him. "What happened to you, Willow?" he says and grabs my wrist. I jerk it away and glare at him. "Well, think, _Frost_. How did _you_ end up like this?" I say this in a low voice. His facial features immediately become sad. "Willow, I'm..." he starts to apologize, but I interrupt him. "Don't bother. I don't want, nor need your pity. Why don't you just leave me be." I lean against a tree and look at my feet, too tired to argue anymore. "Well, frostbite, might as well get going. North's lights are shining." the rabbit says while looking up at the sky. I look back at Jack, who seems to be scanning me for something. "Yeah,_ Jack_, get lost." I say his name mockingly, trying to make him irritated. For once, though, it doesn't work. He just sighs and goes to join the Easter Bunny to where ever they were going. I watch them leave and, once they were out of sight, go up to my home and sleep for the night.

**Yawn. Yeah, this was a bit boring. Don't worry, the next chapter will have some cool action! For now though, ta ta! Oh yeah, I'm loving the reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, sorry guys. I didn't mean to take so long with the story, but, a catastrophe happened. My laptop crashed and everything was deleted off of it. So, yeah, not my week... Anyway; There will be 2 characters in here that are the ideas from a friend of mine called britara515. I liked them and asked if I could use them so here! I don't own any of the RotG characters!**

I open my eyes to a warm and welcoming light shining through my window. I yawn and stretch out my sleepy muscles. I roll out of bed and make my way to the kitchen down stairs. "Hm, I think today should be a lazy day." I mumble peacefully to myself. I just open the door when there is a sudden knock at my door. I roll my eyes, thinking of the annoying Guardians from yesterday, but go to open the door anyway. My eyes pop with surprise when I see my visitors. "Hiya, Willow!" a very girly voice says which is followed by a calmer voice saying "Hey, Willow." I look at the twins that are standing before me. "Eve, Trixy, what are you two doing here?" I ask the dumbest question I have ever asked before. "Well, for one thing, nice clothes." Trixy says while eyeballing my baggy shorts and tank top that slightly shows my bra and underwear. I blush and offer them in then go to change into my ordinary outfit.

I walk down the steps to rejoin the Halloween twins, and curiously stare at them because they are way too quiet. When I sit down in the chair across from them, they bombard me with bizarre questions. "What happened with you and the Guardians?", "Why are you all bruised up?", "Why did you reject Jack?", "Have you seen Pitch?", "Is Pitch really as hot as I thought he was?" At the last question, Eve and I give Trixy a weird look. "What? I think he's hot.." Trixy says sheepishly. I roll my eyes and focus on the other questions. "Okay, now you two need to chill out, and ask me one question at a time." I sigh and wait for the first rational question. Of course Eve asks first. "All right, what happened with you and the Guardians?" she says in that calm voice. I nod and reply with: "Nothing really. They shoved me in a bag and dragged me to North's place. Frost was there, though, and when I saw him, I lost my cool." The twins look at me with shock. "Why did you freak out?" Trixy asks while floating beside me. I look at her and sigh. "Well, yeah. I mean I haven't seen him since the day he left." I look at the ground when I say this. The twins share an Ooh. Then they both plop down on the ground at my feet and gaze up at me with childish faces. I raise a brow at the two and roll my eyes. "Oh, come on guys. Don't make me bring that up, again." I say sadly. I look away from them and sigh again. I feel one of them get up and I look to see that it is Eve. She gives me a reassuring smile from behind her mask. "It's ok. We won't make you. I know the story." she says while placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod and give her a small smile in return. Trixy hops up and grabs my hand saying: "Well, lets go get you cheered up! It's Halloween, and I can't wait to scare some kids!" Then the twins and I go into my swampy yard.

"Well, it's a real long walk from here to the town, so..." Trixy turns around and gives me a devilish smile. "We should probably change back into our normal clothes, Trix." Eve tells her sister. Trixy nods and twirls in fast movements. Eve does the same, and the next thing I know, they are in their Halloween outfits. Trixy has short cut purple hair with gold and blue mix matched eyes. She is wearing a tight orange dress that goes to her mid-thighs. Black, knee high heels hide her feet. Orange ribbons are randomly laced all over her. The whole outfit perfectly fits her violet cat ears and tail. Trixy the Halloween spirit of mischief, and she sure does pull it off. Eve on the other hand is the Halloween spirit of myth. She has long midnight blue hair that is laced with green ribbons. Her emerald, cat-like eyes glow slightly from underneath her red pumpkin mask that hides half of her face. For her outfit, she wears black short shorts and her top it wrapped like a mummy, but a green and purple vest covers most of the wrappings. She wears black boots that lace up to her mid-shin. Black and green stockings go up to her knees. Even though they have different hair and eyes, the two sisters have a congruent body type and voice, although Eve is much calmer than Trixy.

I shake my head at the two and summon my favorite old cloak from smoke and slide it on. "All right. Lets go." I smile at the twins and let them take my hands. Trixy then pulls a small pumpkin out of seemingly nowhere, and throws on the ground. With a loud poof, the pumpkin explodes into a cloud of greenish smoke and the twins drag me into it. Soon, the sound laughter and screaming hits my ears. My eyes widen at the sight of a Halloween festival filled with children in costumes. I smile and laugh out. "Wow, it's been a while since I've hung out with kids!" I shout while throwing my arms in the air with joy.

**Cliffy! LOL. Ok, so hope you all liked it! I know I said I was gonna put in an action scene, but I couldn't see a better opportunity to put these two characters in. I've also been listening to the Disney song "Calling All the Monsters" by China McClain. Yeah, that's just how childish I am... Oh, well. Again, sorry for the forever wait!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, guys for that long wait. Here's my excuse: I haven't had a computer to use and I'm a very scatterbrained person. There. Now don't hunt me down and kill me please... (Hides in corner and rocks back and forth) Well here is the story. Enjoy!**

Trixy and Eve look back at me with mischievous smiles. I glare at them and sigh. "Ok, what do you want me to dress up in now?" I grumble at the halloween twins. Trixy is the first to hop beside me and hook my arm with hers. "Well, lets see whats in store, shall we?" she chirps happily. Eve hooks my other arm and giggles. "Oh, yes we shall." she grins at my unhappy face. _Here we go again... _The next thing I know, I'm blindfolded and am being stumbled around. The twins are mumbling to each other about what they were gonna have me wear. Suddenly, a tingling sensation flows over my body and I hear Trixy gasp. "Wow, that looks good on you." she giggles. They remove the blindfold and I see that I am in a sort of closet, a really big one at that, and a large mirror is in front of me. My eyes widen at my reflection in the mirror.

I am wearing a beautifully scary outfit that matched me and Halloween perfectly. Starting at my feet, they are covered with black combat boots that are over black and red stockings that go up to my thighs. A black bress that ends in smokey whisps just above the stockings is sleeveless. A dark red corset adorns my chest with tribal flame-like designs. My old cloak and a glowing pumpkin necklace completes the costume. Then I notice my face and hair. My hair is in a long braid that is rsting on my shoulder and there is a little makeup on my face that gives me a shadowy face look. I smile and turn to the twins who are gawking in awe at me. "This is awesome guys!" I laugh out at them. Trixy is the first to speak. "Well, of course it is! We are the masters of costumes. The dress was my idea." she says this with a proud smile plastered on her face. I roll my eyes at her. "So, what are we waiting for? Christmas?" Eve states as she uses her magic to open a door back to the party. "Okay, lets go have fun!" the three of us jump through the door, which scared the shit outta a little girl. The girl shrieks and runs away. "Oops..." Trixy mumbles. We shrug it off and dash into the large crowd of people.

Halloween music blasting mixed with the shrieks of children and adults alike is heard all around. Trixy drags Eve and I to a haunted house. We laugh at most of the gimmicks and decide to give some of the kids after us a good scare by causing our own spook traps. My trap actually got a bully that I had been targeting for some time, so I got to do my job aswell. When we leave the house, Trixy sees an area of dancing where the DJ was playing her faorite song: "This Is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson. She squeels and drags us to the middle of the dancing group and starts dancing, encouraging Eve and I to do the same. Eve happily joins her, but I slip away and try to work my way out of the area. I look back over my shoulder to make shure they weren't following me when I bump into someone. I quickly turn to come face to face. Well, a wrapped up mummy face, that is. I step back and apologize frantically. "Its fine. No harm done, right?" he says waving off my apology. His voice was extremely familiar. Then, I look at him hard. His head is wrapped up in gauze, but his white hair sticks out at the top. He wears a dark blue jacket that is unzipped, so his well built torso is showing, even though it was wrapped up. He also wears black pants that are slightly ripped at the knees. He's barefoot. I smile at him and he returns it. "So you wanna dance?" he flat out asks me. My eyes widen, but I shake off my shock an nod. Then, just as the song ends, the DJ announces that a couple of girls are gonna sing for us. I look up at the stage and see the twins up there. _'Oh great... This will be interesting.' _I think to myself. then the beat turns on and they start singing "Calling All the Monsters" by China McClain. I laugh and start dancing to the duet song. The boy joins me and we have a blast.

Once the song ends. I grab the boy's hand and pull him away from the crowd. "Lets go get something to munch on, 'kay?" I ask. He shrugs and we search for an appetizing snack. We settle for candy apples and sit away from the commotion. We sit in silence, except for the sound of crunching apples. I break the silence with: "So whats your name?" He tenses up. I raise a brow at him and wait paitently. "I'm Jack" he sayswithout looking at me. I freeze. _'Could it be...' _I shrug it off _'Nah, he doesn't have the staff' _I smile at him. "Cool, I'm Willow. It's nice to meet you." He smiles back and says "It's nice to meet you, too." Suddenly, Trixy bursts out of the crowd and runs to us. "Willow, come quick. Its Pitch!" she shouts. "What?!" I yell and run after her.

**I really like ending with cliffs. Eh, so here guys. I don't own the ROTG characters. I wish I did but, no. Review pls!**


End file.
